2 Out Of 3 Ain't Bad
by aki.ari
Summary: If you love me as much as I need you, would there be a problem if I couldn't love you back? Yullen


**2 out of 3 ain't bad**

_I want you_

_I need you_

_But there ain't no way I'm ever gonna love you_

_Now don't be sad_

_Cause 2 out of 3 ain't bad_

xXx

Kanda is simply incapable of love. He can want as much as anyone else and he can need as much as anyone else but his heart can never belong to anyone else. Not even the white haired angel who monopolizes his thoughts.

xXx

Even though he knows he should stop and end the futile yearning he watches…

The captivating sway of his hips as he walks

The entrancing shine of silver in his tear filled eyes – crying for everyone, hurting for everyone, sacrificing himself for everyone

The way his smile never falters even when there is no hope in sight

The way he lights the room and raises the spirits of all those he comes across – a beacon of hope

The beauty of his fragility and the strength of his persistence

xXx

Even as he knows he shouldn't get close to the boy who would never be able to understand his loveless affection he's always at his side…

To fight and bicker about nonsensical trivialities

To curse and pester him about his naivety

To sweep him up in a strong warmth when he's limp and broken

To provide his silently cold companionship when he doesn't want to be alone

To save him from the brink of death by pulling him out of the line of fire – especially if it happens to be his own

xXx

Even as he knows he shouldn't press his angel for fear of damaging the already tattered wings he holds him…

In a simple embrace – it means nothing – the trembling body in his firm grip will eventually calm down

In a cold grip, hand holding the collar of his shirt ready to slap the defiance right off the pale features he years for

In a tightly fisted hand keeping him from falling – his wings are useless at this point

In a condescending glare, daring the boy to fight back – he knows he will, he always does – he welcomes it with a smirk

In a steamy kiss, loving the expression of shock as it's replaced by pleasure

xXx

"If you love me as much as I want you, would there be a problem if I couldn't love you back?"

xXxXx

Allen is no longer capable of love. He can want as much as anyone else and he can need as much as anyone else but he can never belong to anyone else. Not even the stoic dark haired samurai who invades his thoughts.

xXx

Even though he knows he should stop and end the futile yearning he watches…

The sultry contortions of his body as he trains

The icy cobalt orbs that could rival the oceans depths – he drowns in them

The way he stands firm, his resolve never wavering

The way he lights a room with his fierce passion – motivation, something he can't even comprehend

The beauty of his marble features and the strength of his will

xXx

Even as he knows he shouldn't get close to the male who could never understand his conflicted obsession he's always at his side…

To smile a sinister mischievous smile reserved only for him

To prod and annoy him about his arrogance

To jump into the line of fire time after time if only to shield him from what he worries would be the end – even as he says he won't die

To tend to the wounds he insists are nothing

To provide the animated companionship that illuminates his features, the scowl temporarily replaced by a smirk – the closest to a smile he will ever bare witness to

xXx

Even as he knows he shouldn't press his warrior for fear of loosing the sparse contact he's allowed he holds him…

In a strong grip willing to fall with him before he would let go

In a loose embrace he drapes himself over the damaged body begging him not to die

In a shaky hand as he sits beside the infirmary bed waiting for him to wake

In a defiant grip, having pinned the male to the ground during their spar only to get thrown off moments later

In a steamy kiss the other initiates as he is lost to the building passion, fingers laced behind his neck pulling him closer, wanting more of that sinfully irresistible contact

xXx

"If you love me as much as I need you, would there be a problem if I couldn't love you back?"

xXx

_Baby we can talk all night_

_But that ain't getting us nowhere_

_I'll never be able to give you something that I just haven't got_

_End_

* * *

A/N: Ok so I'm in the middle of writing the sequel to _Not All Things Change, _I'll hopefully have it out soon.

This is just a short drabble I wrote while I was in writer's craft at school. It was inspired by the song _2 out of 3 ain't bad _by Meat Loaf. I know that there is very little punctuation – it was intentional – I was trying out a prose kind of approach to the idea and this is what came of it. Also my apologies, the formatting for this fic got a bit messed up (I don't really know how)

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed my works, I hope you enjoy this piece.

Comments are welcomed – they make me happy :)


End file.
